Duty
by steelcrash
Summary: Hours before the battle of Tyger Pax, Ultra Magnus makes a decision that will affect his future. Companion piece to "Temerity" and "Consequences." 2007 movie universe.


Reckoning

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Ultra Magnus stood, staring up at the Vector. The ship was ready, but was he? Prime's plan was in motion and now all they could do was wait. But Magnus was through with waiting. He'd made peace with his decision, but not himself. Not when he'd let down those under his command, and more importantly, those he cared for.

He'd changed his mind. Simple, really, but the reality was far grimmer than that. He already knew what others thought of him, but one more decision would not change that. He was many things, but a traitor he was not. That was one line he would not cross. Loyalty still meant something, and given the chance, if he could go back, knowing what he knew now, he would have chosen loyalty every time. But the past was the past and it could not be changed.

Duty was not more important than loyalty, because without loyalty, trust, compassion, friendship, nothing else mattered. And he'd given up everything, including his honor, for a dying world and a waning cause. Abandoned an old friend and the one that mattered to him more than anything else.

He could only move forward now, and make the best of what time was left.

-----

Paperwork. What am I sitting here doing paperwork for? Jazz shoved the data pad away from himself, pushing his chair away from the desk. He was jittery. They all were, but they were still trying to keep up appearances, even though they knew what was coming. Three days. Three short days, and the clock was ticking. Prime's last ditch plan was in place, and now they were all waiting for the weight to come down.

Paperwork was nice and normal, although "normal" was relative these days. Chances were there wouldn't be anyone around in three days to read his reports. He had orders, the whole unit did--himself, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Ironhide to put their affairs in order. The unspoken words were there, to say "good-bye" to anyone who mattered. In Jazz's case, there wasn't really anything that needed saying. Prowl was already in Simfur and Bluestreak was prepping for the assault on Kaon, the assignment for Kup's unit. He was just waiting now.

He sighed. Most of the Special Ops forces were already gone, the few that were still sticking around had nowhere else to be. He was one such.

Jazz stood, thinking about where he could be, what he could be doing instead, but his terminal chimed. He sat back down, hit a few buttons to read the incoming message. He scanned the screen, sat back. Not good. Not good at all.

He commed the errant mech it concerned.

:Hot Rod, we need to talk:

A few seconds passed. Nothing.

:Now:

:I'm coming:

Typical, for Hot Rod to keep him waiting, but it was better than the alternative. A few months past, any appearance of his temper or arrogance would've been welcome. But he was back to being his old self.

Hot Rod let himself in, didn't announce himself.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just got a message from High Command. You're being transferred," Jazz said.

Hot Rod stared.

"Transferred where?"

"Headquarters."

The change in Hot Rod's demeanor was lightning fast, so quick it almost didn't register.

"Who ordered it?" Hot Rod asked, optics blazing.

"It's just the transfer orders, and someone will be by to pick you up," Jazz said.

Hot Rod stiffened, fists opening and closing.

"There's nothing you can do?" he said.

"It came down from the top," Jazz said. "Maybe if there was time. . ."

"We both know that's not the case," Hot Rod said.

Jazz said nothing in reply, instead choosing to wait with Hot Rod in silence until the door chimed, opening to reveal Ultra Magnus.

Hot Rod turned on the bigger mech.

"What are you doing here?" Hot Rod asked.

"You know full well why I've come," Magnus said.

"I told you already--this thing between us is done, I've payed my debt, done my time. I've done everything that was asked of me and more," Hot Rod said, trying to push past Magnus for the door.

Magnus reached out, stopping him.

"We're not finished, not by a long shot," Magnus said, voice rising. "You made your choice, now I've made mine. Everything's changed. I know what happened Hot Rod. You have your orders."

Jazz watched the glow from the younger mech's optics fade, his demeanor change again. Hot Rod stared at Ultra Magnus with a mixture of fear and defeat, but Magnus wasn't looking. He gazed at Jazz, grabbed Hot Rod by the arm, escorting him from the room.

-----

"Nice show you put on for Jazz," Hot Rod said, once they were outside, away from Jazz. He pulled away from Magnus' grasp, obviously regaining his wit, much to the bigger mech's annoyance.

Magnus kept walking, ignoring the flippant remark.

"So, you changed your mind, and that's it? Have a bout of regret?" Hot Rod said.

Magnus stopped.

"My reasons are my own," he said.

"And so you're going to take me down with you?" Hot Rod said.

"At least you had a choice," Magnus said. "You know you were chosen for a reason."

"There is always a choice Magnus," Hot Rod replied. "At least my motives were clear, unlike yours. I knew what I was getting into. I've heard the rumors."

Magnus tensed. "You know I couldn't bring myself to betray Prime," he said. "I'd die first."

"No, you sent others to die in your place," Hot Rod said. "And I know everyday you wished I hadn't come back."

"That's not true," Magnus said. "The choice was not mine."

"I know, and for that, I'm sorry," Hot Rod said.

"Hot Rod, whatever happens, remember this--we both have our demons, the decisions we will have to live with if we survive, although as you said, I know your motives at least, were pure, unlike mine," Magnus said.

Hot Rod said nothing. Magnus' honesty was different, for a change.

"Is there anyone you need to see?" Magnus finally asked.

"No. You know the Valor's already gathering with the rest of the fleet and Kup and his unit are preparing for the attack on Kaon," Hot Rod said.

"Good. Report to the proving ground. Blurr's already waiting for you," Magnus said.

"Blurr? Who else did you pull away? I bet Kup's angry," Hot Rod said, flashing a grin, testing the waters.

"You have no idea how angry he was," Magnus said. "To answer your question, Hound, Mirage, Cosmos, Red Alert."

"That's all?"

"It's enough for what we have to do," Magnus answered. "And they all volunteered."

"Unlike me," Hot Rod answered.

"You have a choice, and you know it," Magnus said.

"And you knew I wouldn't walk away," Hot Rod said. "Unlike you, I don't go back on my word."

Magnus let it slide.

"We better get moving," he said, walking away.


End file.
